The Girl In Red Trainers
by NobleBea
Summary: The Doctor has a new companion, Donna is missing, and somebody knows his name.
1. Chapter 1: Emma

It was just a small café. Not the kind he'd usually find himself in. Too quiet and homey, with little chairs tucked away in corners, between large bookshelves and paintings by local artists. No this wasn't the kind of place he'd usually come to at all. And it was exactly what he needed.

"What'll you be havin' sir?" The girl behind the counter had a very heavy accent.

"Right, umm" He leaned against the counter, "I'll have, I will have, tea aaaand a biscuit."

The girl listed the price, and he absentmindedly handed her a bill. Already looking for a place to sit.

_Boring, ordinary, would probably wonder off… _He studied the faces of the other customers, _Where are the interesting people? Wait, wait! AHA! _He set eyes on a small ginger girl, wearing red trainers, tucked away in the farthest corner. He snatched his tray and headed over.

"Sir! Sir! Yah forgot yer change sir!"

"Keep it!"

"Wow thanks sir!" and he vaguely wondered exactly how much he had given her.

"Mind if I sit here?" he flung himself in the chair across from the girl in red trainers.

"There are plenty of other seats I'm sure." She sniped, not taking her eyes of the bit of metal she was tinkering with.

"What are you working on?"

She put it down with a sigh and picked up her mug with both hands, "A sonic screwdriver, if you must know, Sir."

"I'm sorry a what!"

"A sonic screwdriver, Sir. A screwdriver, that is sonic."

"Yes, yes I got that bit. But how did you come up with something like that?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. But I don't know you."

"_Why do you keep calling me that?_"

"I'm sorry, Sir. Calling you what?"

"Sir, Ma'am!"

"I'm not a Ma'am, Sir. I'm Emma."

"Then what makes me a Sir, Ma'am?"

"Please don't call me that Sir, it's not proper."

"And I don't think it's proper to call me Sir."

"Why would that be, Si-" Emma stopped at the dark glance the man gave her, "Eeerm Mister...?"

"Mister…" He smiled, "Doctor."

"Mister Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Doctor Who?"

"Exactly," and The Doctor sat back, satisfied.

"Oh! You're not making any sense! Still," She mirrored the Doctor, "I've heard of a man called the Doctor before."

Every alarm in the Doctor's head went off, "You have?"

"Yes Sir."

"I'll ignore that, if" The Doctor stared into her eyes, "You tell me about him. Tell me about this, this Doctor."

Emma heaved a sigh. There was something familiar about her, The Doctor thought. Something that made him feel very uncomfortable.

"My great grandfather used to tell me the stories about my Mum. Before she married Father, she used to travel with this man called The Doctor. She was the greatest, together they saved a whole race from slavery, they went to a library that took up a whole planet, they saved the world! He was an alien! The most magnificent alien, he traveled in a blue box that was bigger on the inside, and he had" she held up the hunk of metal, "a sonic screwdriver."

"Sounds magnificent this Doctor. Tell me, did you great grandfather ever tell you about the time your Mum and I met Agatha Christie?"

"Oh yes! That was one of my favorites I…" Emma suddenly gave the Doctor a glare that reminded him so much of her mother he had to choke back a few tears. "How did you…?"

"Tell me, how is your Mum? How is Donna Temple-Noble?"

* * *

><p>Donna opened her eyes and sat up with a jolt, hardly aware of her surroundings. She hadn't felt anything like this for ages, it was like someone was calling her. Someone just at the edge of her memory, locked away too far to reach but oh so familiar.<p>

"I'm here!" she whispered, "I'm here!" and she was pulled back into her world of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: Theta

"OH-MY-GOD!" Emma was bouncing in her chair "It's you! It's really you!"

"Hush," The Doctor tried to use his silencing trick, "Shush"

"I can't believe this!" Emma kept on talking, "Really! All the stories I've heard! You're fantastic! Do you still see Martha and Mickey and Captain Jack! How are they? Oh I'd love to meet them! I mean of course-"

"How are you still talking?" The Doctor interrupted. "This trick is supposed to work on any life form with under-developed brains. Basically, it's supposed to work on any human."

"Well I'm not just any human am I?" Emma smiled smugly, "I'm brilliant, I've already graduated from university."

"Really!" The Doctor was surprised, as much as he loved her, Donna had never been the brightest of his companions. Yes, she had street smarts, but it wasn't until the meta-crisis that she had book smarts. And that was only because she had become part Time Lord. It hit The Doctor like a ton of bricks. "You shouldn't be alive."  
>"Yes I know! Fantastic isn't it?"<p>

"But _how?_"

"Well, I suppose the dormant Time Lord bit of Mom transferred into me, but because I didn't get it directly from the meta-crisis itself I'm in no danger of burning up."

"That could be it. Or…" The Doctor stared carefully at Emma, "Never mind. That's not important now, what is important is that you just said 'Mom' just now and not 'Mum' you sounded very American. Tell me Emma, where are your parents."

"My father moved to America after he and _Mum_ got a divorce, he got custody over me and my brother Jack. He died last month, so Jack and I were sent to live with Mum again."

"But you aren't are you?"

"How can you tell?"

"You call him your 'Father' not 'Dad' or 'Daddy'. You said that he died matter-of-factly, no emotion at all. For some reason you don't really miss him. It wasn't until you talked about Donna again that you looked sad. What's happened?"

"We came back to England and checked our old flat. That's where she'd supposedly been living. But she wasn't there. So, we went to Grandma Noble's instead. She said she hadn't seen or heard from Mum in over a month. I go looking for her every day. But she's nowhere to be found."

"Have you reported it to the police?"

"I have, but they haven't done a thing about it." Emma looked grave, "There's something else. Something I haven't told anyone. I went back to search the house again. It was weird; there was a bath full of cold water, a cold cup of coffee, uneaten breakfast. It looked like she hadn't intended on leaving at all. But that's not the weird part!" Emma said quickly to stop the Doctor from interrupting, "There was something burnt on the wall in the kitchen."

"Something burnt?"

"Not Mum! Don't worry it wasn't Mum! It was some Greek symbols!"

"Greek?"

"Yes, umm… If I remember correctly," Emma drew them in the air," they were Theta and Sigma"

"Theta Sigma?" The Doctor's voice went up an octave or two.

"Yes, I couldn't figure what it meant, and I called a consulting detective. He's _still _working on the case even though he's supposed to be the best in the business."

"Can I see these burns?"

"Oh yes of course! The flat is just down the street!"

Emma got up waved goodbye to the girl behind the counter and left. The Doctor followed silently.

After about five minutes of walking, Emma piped up. "You know, in the stories you were a lot chattier."

"Yes, but new body. New personality."

"Oh yes you regenerated!"

"What hasn't Wilfred told you?"

"Well he didn't know about the regenerating. I figured that one out myself. But he told me everything he knew, because he can't look at the stars and think of you anymore, he wanted me to for him."

"Why can't he-" The Doctor stopped and mentally slapped himself, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"He was old, it happens." Emma said stony faced and started walking again.

They reached the flat two silent minutes later. Emma pulled at a chain around her neck, producing a key. Still silent and now slightly puffy faced she let them both in and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Oh this is not good! This is very very not good!" The Doctor took out his screwdriver and started scanning the wall. "This is very bad indeed. We need to get out of here! Now!" The Doctor grabbed Emma's hand and began running fast, tugging her behind. In half the time it took to get from the café to the flat, they had run past the café turned a corner and had found themselves staring at the TARDIS in all its blue glory.

"Are we going in?" Emma asked, her eyes wild with excitement.

The Doctor looked behind him, "Yes!" and he pulled her in.

Emma's jaw dropped, "Oh-my-gawd! I'm inside the TARDIS!" She ran up to the control console only to get pushed out of the way by The Doctor who began frantically pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"Are we leaving?" Emma asked

"Yes! We have to get off this planet right now!"

"Well can we stop by Grandma's real quick? I'd like to pick up a few things."

"There is a wardrobe in the TARDIS you'll be fine."

"Okay, yeesh no need to get snippy with me spaceman."

The TARDIS gave a jolt and The Doctor's shoulders tightened. Taking that as a sign that he wanted to be left alone Emma said "So we just ran an awful lot and I'm pretty tired. Mind if I go lie down for a tick?"

The Doctor relaxed a bit, "Go up the stairs and down the corridor. The TARDIS will have set up a room for you by now."

"Thanks." Emma followed his directions and quickly found herself facing a small purple door with 'EMMA NOBLE' inscribed in gold across the top. Upon inspection, it seemed that 'EMMA' had been painted over another word. Emma stood on her tip toes to get a closer look and could just make out the traces of the name 'DONNA'. She would be staying in her mother's old room.

Hesitantly she opened the door. The room was small and warm. There was a door to a bathroom and another to a closet. A small vanity was tucked away in a corner, and pushed up against wall opposite the door was a large oak canopy bed with a purple down quilt thrown across it.

Emma crawled onto the bed and with a sense of security she hadn't felt in ages quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Burning, burning! Donna's mind was burning! Everything hurt! She just wanted it to stop. She didn't want to remember! Not anything not ever! Yet as quickly as the pain started, it began to fade away, and everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p><em>In the next chapter: There is something Emma hasn't told The Doctor. <em>

_Note: I will add new chapters as quickly as I finish them. But Emma and I don't tend to get along well and sometimes end up having long fights before she lets me write about her. I'd kill her off but then Donna might kill me. The point is the breaks between chapters might be a bit... uncertain. _


	3. Chapter 3: Wilfred

"_Granddad?" _

_Wilfred looked up to find his great-granddaughter staring at him with those large brown eyes. Donna would always say proudly that Emma had her father's eyes. But Wilfred knew she didn't. They were too large, and far too brilliant. He wanted so badly to correct her, and tell her exactly who's eyes little Emma had, but her knew he couldn't._

"_Yes sweetheart?" He asked leaning over to look at her._

"_Granddad who is The Doctor?"_

_Wilfred's heart swelled, "Who?"_

"_Mummy's friend, The Doctor. Who is he?"_

"_How could you know about him?" He asked, his voice trembling though Emma being only four took no notice._

"_I have nightmares about him. The Doctor came to take Mummy away. Who is he? What does he want with Mummy?"_

"_Oh sweetheart!" Wilfred pulled her into a hug, "The Doctor would never take your Mummy away! The Doctor saved your Mummy's life!"_

"_How?"_

"_Well you see-"_

"_Granddad? Emma?" Donna came into the room, Baby Jack balancing on her hip. "There you two are! Come on Emma darling!" Donna held out her arm, "Daddy will be home from work soon, it's time to go!"_

"_I'll tell you some other time then shall I?" Wilfred whispered._

"_Promise?" Emma whispered back. _

"_Promise." He rumpled her wavy red hair and nudged her towards Donna. _

"_What're you two up to then?" Donna asked, giving Wilfred an accusing glare._

"_Nothing Sweetheart."_

_Donna stared at him for a moment more and then shrugging took Emma's hand and headed for the door. "Thanks for watching the kids Mum! See you soon!"_

* * *

><p>"Wilf didn't know."<p>

Emma shot up and found herself staring at The Doctor standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Wilf didn't know those stories. He couldn't have. I had to erase Donna's memories before she could tell him."

"Really?" She mumbled, still half asleep.

"So who told you?"

"Oh… umm…"

"Emma, this is very important. How do you know those stories?"

"Because it's in your head."

"What?"

"Because it's in your head, and if it's in your head-"

"It's in mine…" The Doctor finished, remembering the day Donna had said the exact same thing.

"Exactly." Emma nodded.

"I'll be right back!" The Doctor disappeared and returned a minute late with a stethoscope in hand, "Hold still." He put on the stethoscope and listened, first the left, _thump-thump thump-thump_, then to the right, _thump-thump thump-thump. _"Two hearts."

"What d'you mean?"

"You have two hearts, like a Time Lord."

"You mean I'm a… a… what d'you call a female Time Lord?"

"No. I mean you have to hearts. That doesn't make you a Time Lord. That does however make it possible for you to maintain a Time Lord consciousness."

"So I'm not like you… But I am like you?"

The Doctor looked at Emma sadly and sucked in his breath , "No, you are your Mother's Daughter."

"Still not making any sense spaceman."

"Yes well," The Doctor stood up quickly facing Emma, "Miss Temple-Noble, shall we go find your Mum?" He offered his arm.

* * *

><p>"So where to?"<p>

"I thought first we'd try to brainstorm possible enemies who might want to kidnap Donna."

"Alright, who might that be?"

"Well…" The Doctor said, for a moment reminding himself of his past self, "there are the Sontarans." He pulled a lever and the TARDIS gave a jolt.

"But that was you not her that thwarted their plans."

"Yes, but she was my companion at the time so it could be a revenge thing."

"The ship was exploded."

"So then it might be another fleet trying to exact its revenge."

"Do you really think they did it?"

"I don't know," He smiled and toggled the zigzag plotter, "Let's find out."

* * *

><p>'<em>There has been a security breach on level three.' Donna opened her eyes and pressed her hands against the containment tank. Her captures where all gathered in a circle, planning what to do with her next. 'There has been a security breach on level three.' The intercom repeated, but Donna ignored it. She was more interested in seeing her kidnappers faces. They all wore helmets and not once yet had one of them taken theirs off.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the next chapter: The Doctor and Sontarans face off. And Emma is turning out to be a bit too soldier-esc, much to The Doctor's disappointment <strong>_

_**Author's Note: I'm not sure what other monsters to bring in. Maybe the Weeping Angels will make an appearance? *cough*hint*cough* **_


	4. Chapter 4: Jack

"Emma we'll be there soon!" The Doctor yelled over the rumble of the TARDIS. "Hurry up!"

Emma had just excused herself to go change into something "more suitable for running." In The Doctor's opinion anything was suitable for running, but girls never seemed to agree. She'd been gone a good ten minutes now and The Doctor had delayed landing as long as he could, but his desperation to find Donna had finally won out and he simply had to land.

"Emmmmaaaaaaa!" He yelled again.

"I'm here, yeesh keep your trousers on Spaceman." Emma had snuck up behind The Doctor without him noticing so when she spoke he jumped causing the TARDIS to give a jolt as well. "Careful," Emma smirked, "or you'll end up putting a dent in the eighties."

"What are you wearing?" The Doctor asked, completely flabbergasted.

"I could ask you the same question. I mean a bow tie? Really?" Emma flopped down on the chair.

The Doctor straightened his bow tie and turned away. The way Emma was dressed made him uncomfortable. Nothing about her outfit had changed, except for now she had a gun holster strapped to her hip. That little change screamed that she intended to kill, and he didn't like it one bit.

"You don't have a gun." The Doctor pointed out.

"I'm aware of that," Emma smiled and shot out of the chair, disappearing over the railing for a second, and then resurfaced holding the sludge hammer, "But I don't need one." She fit the hammer into the holster. "We're battling Sontarans after all."

* * *

><p>"Jack?" Sylvia called, "Jack?"<p>

Sighing Jack put down the controller and trudged into the kitchen. "Yes Grandma?" he mumbled.

"Have you seen Emma? She said she'd be home before supper."

"No, but don't worry Grandma," Jack rolled his eyes, "She's done this before and she's always been fine."

It was true as of late Emma had taken to staying out very late at night. She never said where she was going, only that nobody should expect her home until late. She had stopped taking her dance classes, preferring to spend her new free time pouring over papers which she claimed was notes on a "special project". Jack had taken a peak at these papers before though, and it didn't look anything like notes to him, more like a strange series of circles and other geometric shapes.

"Oh but she's never missed beans and sausage before."

"She's fine." Jack snapped. He was so fed up with Emma, Grandma's favorite, her starchild. If Jack had ever dared to stay out past dark Sylvia would have thrown a fit and taken away his video games. But not Emma, not the prissy perfect prodigy _Emma_, she could stay out as late as she wanted and all that happened is that when she got home Sylvia would make a fuss and make her some tea.

"_Stupid Emma_." Jack spat, snatching his controller and angrily blowing up the alien on the screen.

* * *

><p>"If the layout of this ship makes any sense I should have landed in the cargo bay-"<p>

"Yes but Doctor-"

"So no one should be around-"

"That's great but Doctor-"

"We'll have the element of surprise on our side-"

"Except Doctor-"

"Then, we can sneak in negotiate Donna's release, and bing bang boom we'll be back in time for supper!" The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and found himself face to face (well… face to shoulder…) with the Sontaran General.

"DOCTOR!" Emma squeaked. "I was trying to warn you! The TARDIS bumped when I scared you and we landed a floor up!"

"Why didn't you tell me before I opened the door!"

"I tried to but you never shut up!"

"Communication with the female will cease, Doctor." The Sontaran pressed his gun to The Doctor's chest. "You both will come with me, General Stalk will speak with you."

"Alright… Come along Emma!"

"The female will remain on your vessel. One Timelord is more than enough for this ship."

"But I'm not a Timelord I'm-" Emma began to protest.

"Silence." The Sontaran prodded the Doctor with the gun, and Emma was left alone.

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter: It's all about Donna this time around.<em>

_AN: Sorry this took so long. But I'd like to thank Sharadethia for her help editing, and putting up with my love hate relationships with fictional characters. Without her this would have taken even longer._


	5. Chapter 5: Donna

_Donna, of course, was aware of Shaun's death. She'd been informed of it the day it happened. Emma and Jack were supposed to arrive tomorrow and Donna was making her breakfast and drawing a bath, then she intended to spend the entire day cleaning and preparing for the arrival of her children._

_She wondered what they'd be like, she hadn't seen them since Emma was seven and Jack had only been two. Donna smiled to herself as she remembered how Emma had still been a stubborn little girl who insisted on bossing everyone around. Granddad had always said she got that from Donna, to which Donna would always reply with an affronted 'hmph!'_

_"Tick tock goes the clock_

_And what now shall we play?_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_Now summer's gone away…" Donna sang happily to herself._

_And she smiled, her first real smile since she'd lost her children. She didn't care that Shaun was dead, as horrible as that sounded. Any feelings she had for him had been replaced with a burning hatred the day he convinced the court that she wasn't mentally stable enough to raise her own children. Then he took them away with him, to America of all places, and stopped letting her contact them._

_Tears now filled her eyes and she continued to push through the song._

_"Tick tock goes the clock_

_And what then shall we see?_

_Tick tock until the day_

_That thou shalt marry me…"_

_She wondered if Emma remembered the song, they used to sing it together every night before bed._

_It wasn't her fault that she didn't remember a huge chunk of her life. She didn't know why everyone suddenly started treating her with such pity. Why her mother suddenly acted as though she was proud of her. She also didn't know why she woke up some nights crying, or screaming, for something just on the edge of her memory._

_"Tick tock goes the clock_

_And all the years they fly_

_Tick tock and all too soon_

_You and I must die."_

_This was all of the song that she knew, yet Donna couldn't help but feel as if there must be more to it. Still, the last few words were barely audible as she began full on sobbing._

_At that moment the door burst open and two armored people with heads far too large to be human entered the room._

_"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Donna screeched, suddenly fully recovered._

_In unison the cocked their heads, but beyond that they didn't respond._

_"You can't just break into someone's home like this!" Donna's head was beginning to ache._

_Still they didn't reply, instead the strange men raised their guns._

_"You put those away right now or I-" She never got to finish her threat, there was a loud bang and everything went black as two tranquilizing darts found their way to Donna's arm._

* * *

><p><em>Groaning reluctantly Donna opened her eyes. There was a bright light shining down that caused her to have to blink several times before she could make out the silhouette of her armored captures. Donna strained to hear their conversation, but to no avail.<em>

_"Oi! Let me out!" Donna yelled, each word burning her throat, all of her captures turned to look at her, "When I get out of here you all are going to be sorry!"_

_After some debate one of the masked captures broke away from the group and went over to Donna. She glared at it and it looked back, eyes hidden behind the helmet. Suddenly Donna's face softened considerably, "Please." She croaked, suddenly aware of how little she'd spoken lately. "Please, my children…"_

_The capture cocked its head, and remained that way for a moment, then reached over and pressed a button. Instantly the containment unit began to fill with the purple tinted gas that Donna didn't recognize. It was in fact knock out gas, filled with the same chemicals as the darts, and in turn it had the same effect._

* * *

><p>"Enter." The Doctor was pushed into the control room of the battle ship.<p>

"Well isn't this nice?" He looked around at the weapons and let out a low whistle. "faaaaancy!"

"Doctor," One of the Sontarans approached him. "I am General Stalk the JusticeBringer of the eleventh Sontaran Battle fleet. You have been charged with the crime of destroying the entire tenth sontaran battle fleet without just cause. How do you plea?"

"Well…" The Doctor hesitated, slightly distracted by a buzzing in his head, "I, The Doctor that is. The Doctor the Oncoming Storm of the Type Fourty TARDIS plea not guilty. It wasn't me who set off the atmospheric converter after all. But what does it matter? Since when have Sontarans cared about not having just cause? They died in battle, they are honored are they not?"

"We are the eleventh sontaran battle fleet, our purpose is to arrange punishment for those who break laws. We are only allowed to fight in cases of extreme emergency."

"That must kill you." The Doctor scoffed, "So what you're like the Sontaran police men? How'd you wind up getting that job? Is it a punishment? Did you lose your honor somehow?"

"The reason we serve as such is none of your business Doctor."

"So I'm right then?"

"Your plea will be tried before the jury."

"I'm assuming you mean a jury made completely of Sontarans, which would be incredibly biased."

"And your sentence decided upon."

"Now hold on just one second-"

"Until then you will remain here on the ship, your human companion and your TARDIS will be held in a storage bay. There is nowhere to run this time Doctor."

* * *

><p>"Plan, plan, I need a plan!" Emma paced back and forth. "What would the Doctor do?" She paused for a moment, and then laughed, "Something stupid! Something so wonderfully and ridiculously stupid that it takes everybody by surprise!" Quickly she set to work.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you mean to tell me that I'm going to be sentenced to death for a crime I didn't even commit?"<p>

"That is correct."

"You can't do that! I have a child on board my TARDIS and she-" The Doctor was cut off by the loud familiar _whoosh_ of his TARDIS materializing. "What in the world?"

* * *

><p>Flying the TARDIS seemed to come naturally to Emma. She reached for a lever, '<em>not that one!' <em>The Doctor seemed to yell in her mind, his voice sounded a bit different though. She nodded and pressed the button next to it instead. It was slow going but sure enough she got the TARDIS move and now it was, hopefully, landing in the command room she'd tracked The Doctor to.

The landing was a little shaky, but sure enough when Emma threw open the doors she found looking directly at The Doctor.

"Emma!" The Doctor gasped in disbelief.

"The female human will be restrained!" General Stalk roared as Emma began to race towards them. Instantly six Sontarans began to close in on her, but as quick as they started moving, they stopped, each of them dropping to the floor.

"How is this possible?"

"I tried to tell you guys." Emma stood in the middle of the fallen Sontarans, hammer dangling in her hand. "I'm a not human." She ran up to the General. "I'm the daughter of the DoctorDonna."

"Impossible."

"Wanna bet?" Emma raised her hammer and brought it around, hitting the probic vent on the back of General Stalk's neck.

The Doctor stared at Emma, completely taking aback. "What?"

"It's just like you said Doctor!" Emma grabbed his hand and began running, dragging him behind. "I'm my mother's daughter."

She slammed the doors of the TARDIS shut, "Well," She sighed looking over to the Doctor, who was still staring at her in shock. "Clearly you aren't going to do anything. I'll drive."

* * *

><p><em>In the next chapter: well the order of events is actually a bit shaky...<em>

_AN: Special thanks to Sharadethia and _Unapologetically Bombastic for the support and all the mixed messages and confusing opinions.__

__AN2: reviews are like The Doctor in your favorite regeneration (in my case Tenth) parking the TARDIS in your bedroom and telling you that he made fresh cookies and wants to run away with you. __


	6. Chapter 6: Angel

"How did you do that?" The Doctor finally asked.

"Do what?" Emma looked up from the console.

"Move so quickly, fly the TARDIS, how did you do it?"

"I don't really know," She shrugged, "it was like someone else had taken over. I kept hearing your voice in my head."

"I wasn't contacting you though. I would have known. I _should _have known that you were flying my TARDIS."

"Well that's the thing Doctor." Emma pulled down a lever and pulled around the monitor. "You're voice was different. Very different. There's a blip."

"What do you mean?"

"A blip on the screen, I think we should investigate it…"

"Not that! I meant, different. What do you mean different?"

"I'm going to find out what it is…"

"Emma listen to me." He grabbed her shoulder, "What do you mean my voice sounded different? Different how?"

"Well…" Emma stammered, "I'm not really sure. It didn't sound like you at all actually. But I could tell it was you, I think it might have been a past regeneration."

"That's not possible."

"Well apparently it is." Emma studied the monitor, "Doctor come take a look at this."

"I don't see anything." The Doctor stared at the screen, "What did you do to my TARDIS?"

"Nothing! That's the point." Emma flipped a switch and suddenly a bunch of readings appeared. "See it says there are five life forms outside. But when I try to get them on the monitor, it all just goes blank."

"Well let me try." The Doctor set to work, flicking switched and turning knobs, occasionally calling out "Anything yet?" to which Emma would always reply, "No."

"What's wrong huh?" The Doctor asked stroking the TARDIS console, "What has the big mean Emma done to you darling? Did she mess you up with her bad piloting?"

"Oi! I'm right here you know!"

"Right sorry." The Doctor dove for his jacket just as Emma's foot found where he had been standing, "Well, in my experience, when something isn't showing up on the monitor there is only one thing to do."

"And what would that be?"

A grin spread across The Doctor's face, "Check it out!" He leapt towards the door.

"You're a nutter." Emma mumbled, but it didn't stop her running after him.

* * *

><p>"Shit." Jack rubbed his knee and turned on the light to see what he'd run into. "Seriously Emma?" he sighed.<p>

The floor of Emma's room was covered in various metal bits and bobs. The bed was not visible beneath a large pile of yellowing papers, and her dresser had a still packed bag balanced precariously on top.

"Damn." Jack cussed, picking his way towards the bed. He began shuffling through papers. Finally he came across a business card that seemed promising.

_Mr. M. Smith_

_1057 Bronx Road_

_Independent investigator of possible alien activities_

Quickly Jack stuffed the card in his pocket and took off down the stairs and towards the door. "Grandma I'm going out!" he slammed the door behind him before she could answer.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood there blocking the door, "Emma Noble, are you ready to see your first alien planet?"<p>

"Yes, yes, yes!" Emma squealed, "I can't wait? What do you think it'll be?"

"No idea!" The Doctor pulled the door open, and froze. His eyes darkened as he examined the figures in front of him, "Emma get back!" Suddenly he swung his arm around pushing Emma further into the TARDIS.

"Why what is it?" She tried to get a look around him, "All I see is angel statues. They're rather pretty."

"No they're not. Go to your room. Don't open the door for anything. Stay there until I come get you."

"But Doctor they're just statues they-"

"EMMA, YOU'LL JUST GET IN THE WAY! GO, NOW!"

Emma took a step back, shocked by what the Doctor said. No one had ever been so completely blunt with her before. Holding back tears she ran to her room, cursing the Doctor the whole way.

"Right, I know what you want." The Doctor faced the Angels, refusing to blink. "I have your friends don't I? Well you stay right here and I'll go get them." He slammed the door and ran over to the console. "Where are you my little friends?" He reached under a panel and produced a purple folder. Quickly he opened it and pulled out several photographs of the weeping angels. Sure enough they had moved from their original position. "That which holds the image of an angel becomes an angel. I hope you deleted those photos Sally Sparrow." He continued to flip through the photo, "No."

The Doctors hearts stopped. "Oh no oh no this is bad. This is very, very bad." He threw all the photos to the weeping angels outside, save one, and locked the door again. "EMMA!" he took off running down the corridors, grabbing a leather watch as he ran past it. "Emma! This is bad this is very much not good! EMMMMA!" He stopped dead in front of her room. "Please let it be locked, please, just this once let the door be locked." He placed his hand on the handle and it instantly gave way. Biting back a curse he pushed it open and found himself facing the rouge angel.

"Well, look who it is!" The Doctor paced towards the Angel, "Angel Bob? Oh no you're not! But do you remember him? Of course you don't because I erased him from reality. Now tell me. Where is Emma?"

Naturally the Weeping Angel didn't reply. Not because he couldn't but because he was quantum locked. Still The Doctor waited for a moment before continuing to act.

"Alright then, if you're going to be like that," He checked his wrist, then pointed his sonic towards the ceiling. "So be it."

The TARDIS gave a jolt and started dematerializing around both the angel and The Doctor.

* * *

><p>"What?" Emma looked around, "Where am I?"<p>

The last thing she remembered she'd been pouting in her room when she turned around to find an angel statue standing by her door. Ignoring the voice in her head telling her to get away, she had immediately gone to investigate. Next thing she knew she'd found herself lying on cobblestone in what looked like 18th century France.

People where pointing and staring at her as they walked by.

"Maman regarde la jeune fille dans sa sous les vêtements!" A little girl laughed pointing.

"Chut chut Lillian! Nous ne parlons pas de ces choses!"

"Mais Maman! Regarder! Regarder!" The girl continued to cry as her mother ushered her away.

_Why isn't the TARDIS translating things for me?_ Emma wondered looking around for it and The Doctor. _Where are they?_

_I told you not to go near the angel. _The Doctor chided.

_Shut up Ten. I didn't need your help. _Emma snapped.

_And then I told you not to blink. Why didn't you listen to me? Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?_

_Because you are dead. _

_Yet all I've ever done is try to help you._

"Help me! HA! All you've ever done is get me into trouble, ever since I was a little girl. I don't know why it took me so long to figure out who you were, all you've ever done is get people into trouble! All you've ever done is hurt people! What about Rose? WHAT ABOUT _MY MOTHER!_" Emma burst out. People where staring at her, but she didn't care. Angrily she grabbed the nearest object and threw it to the ground, resulting in the satisfying loud crashing sound of glass on pavement.

_Emma you need to calm down and think about what is going on right now. I learned that lesson the hard way. In fact, from what I've heard I still haven't learned that lesson at all. If I hadn't been so emotional I probably wouldn't have gone the way I did. I know you blame me for what happened to Donna. But that isn't my fault._

"Yes it is! It is your fault! There were so many hints leading up to what happened! River, The Ood, The Bug, Rose coming back! Everything was screaming out 'Protect Donna! Don't let her out of your sight!' How could you have been so oblivious!"

"I don't know, and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"What?" Emma spun around, "Doctor how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you blame me for what happened to Donna."

"I don't blame you."

The Doctor smiled sadly. He knew she was lying, he also wasn't sure who she'd been talking to since she hadn't noticed he was there. But that was a problem for another day.

"How did you get here anyway?"

"By the touch of an Angel."

What had actually happened was this:

Knowing this was the angel that sent Emma away The Doctor sent the TARDIS to wait for him at Emma's time. As soon as it had disappeared leaving himself and the Angel behind The Doctor had pounced. Technically, although not purposefully, the Angel had touched him and therefore the Doctor was sent back in time. Because it was the same Angel that took Emma, he ended up in the same time as her.

Still he wasn't about to spend the time explaining it all with Emma in such a bad mood, especially when she was standing in the middle of 18th century France in what would be considered under-clothes.

"Where is the TARDIS?"

"Erm… Not with me." The Doctor said, preparing for the worst.

Emma took a deep breath, "Then how," she said as calmly as she could, "do you expect us to go anywhere? If we don't have the TARDIS how will we get home?"

"Yes well, I have thought about that…" The Doctor trailed off.

"And?"

"And we'll get here the same way we'd get anywhere."

"How is that?"

"Time travel."

"We don't have the TARDIS."

"Yes, believe it or not I am aware of that. It's back at your time, by the café where we met."

"How do you expect us to get to it though? Wait, it's a good three hundred something years."

"We could wait. Or we _could _use my vortex manipulator."

"What?"

The Doctor grabbed Emma's hand and pressed a few buttons on his vortex manipulator. There was a sudden sensation of falling, then a jolt as Emma landed face first, yet again, on the pavement.

"What the bloody hell was- _oof!_" Emma tried to get up, but immediately gave up as the world was spinning and it felt like she'd been punched in the stomach.

"Time travel without a vessel," The Doctor said helping her up, "It'll do a number on you."

"You're telling me." Emma grunted, "Why here, anyway?"

"I was thinking of getting you home safe-"

"No," Emma interrupted, "no way am I going home yet. We still haven't found my Mum."

"I didn't finish. I thinking of getting you home safe _and _I thought an old friend of mine might have some ideas as to where your mother is."


	7. Chapter 7: Martha

"I had another dream about him." Donna accepted a mug from the creature she had dubbed her 'nurse' and sat down at the table.

About a week ago, Donna had been released from the containment unit, and had been given her own room. She was allowed to eat solids again, given free time to wander around the base (as long as she didn't try to break into restricted areas, again), and best of all they had given her a television to pass the time.

"I had another dream about him." She repeated, "That lonely man."

Donna's nurse stared at her for a moment, then pulled a notepad out of its pocket. Slowly it sat down across from Donna, scribbled something on the pad, and then inclined its head indicating that Donna should continue.

Taking a deep breath Donna launched into the story, "We were in that strange box again. The one that's bigger on the inside. I was going off about fixing some bit of technology when I started repeating myself," she frowned for a moment, trying to remember what she'd said, "_Binary, _I kept saying that, _binary, binary, binary! _And he looked so sad, like someone had just died. Sadder even then when his daughter died I think. Anyway, I kept talking like that, repeating words, going off on tangents. Then all of a sudden he was asking me if I know what's going on! Well of course I don't, I mean come on I was having some sort of mental breakdown, how the hell should I know what's going on? But I said I did for some reason. He started talking about Time Kings and meta-something-or-others, it all sounded like a bunch of whoey to me, but for some reason I interpreted it as, 'Donna, you need to leave.' And I told him, that I was going to be with him forever. Honest to God it looked like I'd stabbed him in the heart at that. But he had his hands here on my head," She indicated to her temples, "and there was this really hard pressure, then nothing."

Donna's Nurse looked up from its notepad expectantly.

"That's all." Donna sniffed.

Her Nurse nodded and began to get up.

"Oh are you leaving?" Donna tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. She got so lonely, and even though her nurse couldn't talk she liked having the company. Besides anyone who knew Donna knew she could talk enough for two.

The Nurse sat back down. Donna smiled gratefully, "It's just, I don't know who that man is. But I keep dreaming about him! Every time I see him, I promise him that I won't forget him. But I have. I have no idea who he is, where he's from, how we met. None of it, and it makes me feel _terrible! _ So I've made up my mind." Donna paused, mostly for dramatic effect, "As soon as I get out of here- and don't you give me that look, you know I will- I'm going to find him, and apologize for forgetting him. Because hell if I don't keep my promises."

* * *

><p>Something about Martha looked familiar to Emma. She couldn't quite put her finger on it,<p>

"Doctor!" Martha threw her arms around The Doctor's neck.

"Martha! Thanks so much for getting everyone together!"

"Anytime, everyone should be here in about half an hour, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, we'd love some!"

"We?" Martha looked at Emma, suddenly realizing she was there, "and who is this?"

"This is my friend Emma."

"Yes, of course. Well come in."

* * *

><p>"They're getting younger." Martha said haughtily, pouring tea into several chipped mugs.<p>

Emma glared down at the mugs, imagining smashing them against the walls. As if he'd read her mind, The Doctor grabbed her shoulder.

"How old is she anyway?"

"Sixteen."

"Well that's… that's very young! Developed a taste for children Doctor?"

Emma's cheeks burned bright red, still the Doctor applied more pressure on her shoulder.

"That's not how it works Martha. This is Emma, Emma Noble."

"No way!" Martha nearly dropped the pot, "Emma!" She put down the pot then ran over to scoop Emma up in a hug, "last time I saw you, you were seven! Why are you with The Doctor?"

"Donna's missing." The Doctor said.

"Donna? No, she was fine last time I checked on her."

"And when was that?"

"Oh let's see… just after her divorce I suppose."

"You've been spying on my Mum?"

"Well yes, The Doctor asked me to. He wanted to make sure nothing triggered a memory relapse."

"Doctor?" Emma turned to him, hand on her hips in a very Donna-like fashion.

"I was focusing on protecting Donna, that's all." The Doctor blushed looking down at his shoes.

"We were awfully nervous you were going to trigger memories actually." Emma spun around to glare at Martha, "What with your brains, which you clearly didn't get from your parents. And you always went around talking about your time traveling imaginary friends. When you were six you said you wanted to be the doctor when you grew up. Not a doctor, _the _doctor."

Something clicked in Emma's mind, "That's where I recognize you! Not because of The Doctor's memories, not because you were an old companion, but because you testified against my mother!"

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows, and Martha's jaw dropped. "I-I don't-"she stammered.

"It's because of you that Shaun got custody over us!"

"Well you see… I can explain…"

"Oh yeah I'd love to hear this."

"It was to protect Donna, you were a serious danger to her. Half the things you said should have triggered memories, and burned up her brain; it's a miracle they didn't."

"Martha why were you able to testify at all?"

Martha looked at The Doctor as if he'd dribbled on his shirt, "I was a close family friend. We met every Wednesday for tea. You told me to ensure she was safe; what better way than to develop a friendship with her? You didn't expect me to sneak around in the shadows like a stalker did you?"

"Why are you seeming like a stalker?" A man walked into the room, looking up from his papers

"Ricky!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"That's Mickey," Mickey looked up, surprised, "Doctor? Doctor!"

"Mickey!" The two men embraced.

"You changed your face again!"

"Yeah," The Doctor pulled on his own cheeks, "You like it?"

"I do, you're a lot less of a threat now. Rose would hate it though."

"Oh would she?" Martha's hands flew to her hips.

"Oh honey no!" Mickey looked truly terrified, "I didn't mean-"

"No of _course _you didn't!"

"Mr. Smith is something wrong?" A very young boy popped his head into the room.

"_JACK!" _Emma screeched, "What are you doing here?"

"That's not Captain Jack." The Doctor said looking at the boy.

"No this is my brother, Jack Temple."

The Doctor frowned studying the two children. Honestly they looked nothing alike. Emma had very fair skin where as Jack was much darker, his short cropped hair was a dark chocolaty brown and Emma's was wavy and red. The only similarity between the supposed siblings was their sculpted high cheekbones.

"Emma? What are _you _doing here?" Jack pointed at her.

"I'm here with The Doctor."

"What? Your imaginary friend The Doctor?"

"How is it that I always end up some kids imaginary friend?"

"Not now Doctor." Emma held her hand up to his mouth, "Jack go home."

"Not unless you come home too. Gran's worried sick, that's why I'm here in the first place. I found the card in your room and was hoping Mr. Smith had seen you."

"Hold on, this is your sister?" Mickey's eyebrows shot skyward, "She's nothing like you described her."

"Mr. Smith…"

"You said she looked exactly how she acted, arrogant, hotheaded, and an insufferable know it all."

_CRACK! _Jack flew backwards as Emma's hand found his cheek. She stood over him, her face so red that it looked as if her entire head was on fire.

"_Wow…"_ Mickey whistled, "I'm beginning to see the hotheaded aspect in her."

Cursing, Jack stood back up and dusted off his pants before swinging his fist towards Emma. Faster than anyone should react Emma grabbed wrist and shoulder and twisted until he found himself on the ground again. This time Emma pinned him down with her foot.

The Doctor stared at Emma flabbergasted, there was something in her eyes he'd seen only once before. Right before she took down all those Sontaran warriors. A sort of golden glow, but as quickly as he saw it, it began to fade.

"Dammit Emma!" Jack squirmed under her foot, "Get off of me!"

"Bloody hell…" Mickey rubbed his head, "Hey Emms, when you're done running around with The Doctor would you mind joining me and Martha?"

"Mickey!" Martha looked appalled.

"What? We could use a fighter like her on our side."

The Doctor made a disgusted noise, "She won't be so prone to violence when I'm done with her." Emma shot him a look.

A very long and awkward pause followed broken only by the sound of the front door slamming. Everyone's heads shot in the direction of the entrance. The sound of a man humming resonated down the hallway, and it was getting closer.

"Did you invite someone else?" Emma asked.

"Oooooh look at this little song bird," A rather handsome man sauntered into the room, hands thrust into the pockets of his vintage military jacket, his piercing blue eyes locked on Emma, "They're getting younger Doctor."

"Why does everyone feel the need to point that out today?" The Doctor frowned.

"And helllllooo!" His eyes slid down to Jack who was still lying pinned under Emma's foot, "Were the little love birds having a spat, or do you all have a new fetish nobody told me about?"

"OH _GROSS_!" Emma jumped back from Jack, "This is my _brother_. Doctor, who is this moron?"

"Emma, meet Jack."

"Yeah, duh, I meant the _other _moron."

"So did I, this is Captain Jack Harkness."

Emma regarded Captain Jack, looking thoroughly unimpressed, "He's disgusting."

"Emma Noble," Captain Jack smirked, "You might be the first woman I've ever met who wasn't immediately taken by my charms and good looks. Why even your Mom had a thing for me."

"It's good to see you Jack." Martha spoke up, even though she was smiling it was clear that she was still smoldering about Mickey's earlier comments.

"Martha Jones-voice of a nightingale!" he gave her a hug, "And Mickey Mouse! How is it that you landed this hottie?" He hugged Mickey too before finally acknowledging The Doctor, "Doctor," He nodded, "I can honestly say I never thought I'd see you again. Guess I won't actually, you changed your face."

"Not for the first time since we've met." The Doctor nodded back, his usually happy smile fading for a moment before reappearing at full power, "Now, right to business!" he clapped his hands together, "I've asked you all here for a very important reason. Well I've asked most of you here anyway; Jack Temple, I don't know why you're here, and to be completely honest, there is something about you that just puts me off, so I'd appreciate it if you'd leave…" He stared at Jack who crossed his arms and took a seat, "Right then, you're almost as stubborn as your sister. I've asked you all here because our friend Donna has disappeared. As of right now we have no idea where she is and that's a problem because if Donna's memories of me are triggered her mind will burn up and she'll die."

"What!" Jack jumped out of his seat, "Did you know about this Emma?"

"Yes, and I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen."

"I thought you were joking."

"Yeah well now you know. Maybe next time I tell you something you'll-"

"SO!" The Doctor interrupted, "We've established that Donna is missing, does anyone have any idea where she might be? Anyone?" He looked around at all the blank faces expectantly, "No one?"

"I think that maybe," Martha started slowly, "there is this one place we've wanted to investigate for a while. And now that I think about it there are quite a few relations between Donna and this place. Mind you it's probably purely coincidental."

"At this point any lead is helpful. Where is it Martha?"

"H.C. Clements."

* * *

><p><em>In the next chapter: H.C. Clements, also some seriously trouble with Jack going down.<em>

_AN: Due to language, which is about to get a lot worse, I'm updating the rating to 'T'._

_AN2: As always special thanks to the devil spawn of Moffat and The Master, our very own Sharadethia; who edited this chapter. She writes some seriously good stuff guys and you should check it out. _

_AN3: Sorry the updates have been a little spotty guys, I get easily distracted._


	8. Chapter 8: CJ

"No." Emma frowned as she buttoned up the jacket Martha had loaned her, "Absolutely not." Jack stood in front of her in a full black outfit that was clearly too big for him. "There is no way I'm letting you come."

"She's my mom too." Jack fought back.

"Barely," Emma began stuffing her pockets with the things spread out on the coffee table, "You don't even remember her."

"That doesn't mean I don't care."

"Look, you're not coming and that's that. There is no way in hell I'm letting my baby brother get in the way."

"Who says I'll get in the way? I'm strong, I'm smart," Emma smirked at that, "and I care, I coming."

"Doctor!"

"Yes Emma?" The Doctor popped his head around the doorway.

"Tell Jack he can't come."

"Why can't I come?" Captain Jack joined The Doctor.

"No not you Jack," Emma sighed in annoyance, "my brother Jack. My_ little _brother_._"

"Well I don't think I have that much control over whether he comes or not."

"Yes you do! You're The Doctor."

"Yes, well, Donna is his mum, too. So I think that if he says he wants to go, then he should be allowed to go."

"Doctor!" Emma whined.

Pretending he didn't hear her, The Doctor walked out of the room.

"You can't go on pretending she isn't like that forever." Captain Jack regarded The Doctor lazily.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know, Doctor. Even I've noticed and I've only known her for about an hour. Emma is dangerous; she's violent, hot tempered, and lets her emotions control her. She's a fighter, and I don't care how hard you try, there's no way of changing that."

The Doctor frowned, "I think you're wrong."

Captain Jack shrugged and sauntered off, muttering something under his breath all the way.

The Doctor heaved a sigh. He had indeed noticed Emma's violent tendencies, and it scared him. When he'd first picked up Emma, he'd been hoping for a younger more energetic version of Donna, but she wasn't like Donna at all. She was like him, right after the Time War, with all that blood on his hands. He'd been a warrior and had only changed because of Rose. It hadn't taken him that long to figure out Ten-two needed help, so why had it taken him so long to realize Emma was the same? Still, he wasn't about to give up on her. If Rose could change him, he could change Emma.

"… Doctor did you hear me?" The Doctor looked up, Martha raised an eyebrow, "I was asking if you're ready to leave."

"Right," He straightened his bowtie, "Let's go." He headed for the door, plucking the gun out of Emma's hand as he passed her and ignoring her protests.

* * *

><p>"Oi!" Emma grunted as Jack's elbow flew into her ribs. "Watch it!"<p>

The Doctor, Captain Jack, Martha, Jack, and Emma were all crammed into the back of Mickey's van, trying to listen as Martha briefed them.

"Now we all know that The Doctor burned down this section of the secret base." Martha indicated on the map, "But there was enough space that they were able to rebuild. You see we suspect H.C. Clements has been taken over by some secret organization called 'Originem Tempus'. We don't have much on them because as far as we can tell there is no alien influence in their work, so we have no jurisdiction over them."

"Ori-giggy-nem Tempest?" Jack looked baffled.

"Originem Tempus, genius. It means Origin of Time. What do they do Martha?"

"Well like I said, we don't have much on them we do however- careful sweetie!" Martha shrieked as Mickey took another sharp turn and everyone in the back fell in on each other, "We think that they are trying to find a way to travel in time and space."

"So what they're making vortex manipulators?" Captain Jack looked at his own thoughtfully.

"Not exactly no."

"They're trying to make TARDISes." The Doctor said, horrified.

Emma let out an involuntary gasp, "But they can't! I know I've tried! You can't make a TARDIS, you have to grow it."

"Yes but they don't know that do they?" Mickey said jerking the wheel again.

"And that's why you guys think they may have taken Mum? Because somehow they found out she has a Time Lord brain and if they can trigger her memories then-" Emma stopped, the words catching in her throat.

"-Then they can force her to help build them a TARDIS."

"Because they don't know that the second Donna's memories return she'll die."

Everyone looked at each other in shocked silence.

"So what's the plan?" Jack said.

"Glad you asked." Martha poked The Doctor's shoulder, "Budge over then." She began rummaging under the seat, soon she had pulled out a pile of papers, several backpacks, and a large duffel bag. "These," she spread out the papers, "are the floor plans for the building. Here is the underground base where The Doctor and Donna fought the Racnoss. The elevator that was used to access it before is no longer in service; however there are two other points of entry. The first one is to break open the wall where the elevator used to be and climb down the shaft, the second is a hatch behind the building that to the public is the emergency bomb shelter."

"Bombs?"

"Or tornados, or plastic people rampaging the streets, any emergency really, but the point is that since it is an emergency shelter anyone can get in it."

"And that's the way we're going."

"Not exactly no. It's not that simple, what I propose is that we split up into two groups and take both entrances that way if one group get's stopped the other can keep going."

"Excellent," Emma rubbed her hands together. "I call Captain Jack."

Captain Jack raised an eyebrow, "See as I predicted, you have indeed fallen victim to my irresistible charms."

"Not exactly C.J. I just think that if I run into a spot of trouble you are less likely to get me killed with diplomacy."

The Doctor made an insulted noise, but before he could say anything Martha interrupted, "So it's decided. The Doctor, Jack, and I will go through the emergency shelter entrance, Emma, Mickey, and _C.J. _you three will take the elevator shaft."

* * *

><p>"You haven't told us what's in the bag yet." Jack poked it.<p>

Mickey had just announced that they were five minutes away; everyone had been briefed and given a backpack with basic supplies like flashlights, tasers, and a medical kit.

"Don't poke it!" Martha slapped his hand away, "I might as well though. These are for emergencies only." She opened the duffel bag, revealing several guns.

"Excellent!" Emma reached for one but The Doctor grabbed her wrist.

"Thanks Martha, but we won't be needing those."

"Speak for yourself." Captain Jack grabbed one and began to examine it, "These are nice… You didn't happen to knick these from me when you where helping us out did you?"

Martha blushed but didn't say anything.

"Alright, we're here." Mickey said, pulling the van onto the curb.

Everyone piled out of the van, "Everybody ready?" Martha asked looking around, "Good. Well, see you all soon." She went up on her toes and kissed Mickey, "Bye sweetheart."

Martha, Jack, and The Doctor began to troop off, "Doctor?" Emma called just before they were out of earshot, he looked at her. "Good luck." He nodded and before turning around Emma swore she saw a hint of a smile.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This chapter is just a transition chapter. I couldn't write what happens in H.C. Clements without making the chapter ridiculously long.<em>

_As usual I am eternally grateful to Sherdithia and her magical editing skills. You know with great editing skills comes great writing skills, you should check out some of her stories._

_Again, I apologize for my inability to update on a regular schedule. **As an I'm sorry I'll be excepting prompts that I'll write to either in this story or in another one.**_

_~Thanks For Reading~ _


	9. Some Really Buff Guys with Guns

"See anyone?" Mickey whispered from his position behind the flower pot.

"No now shut up!" Emma hissed, tossing one of the pebbles from her hiding place.

"We're in." Captain Jack pushed on the wall and it fell back revealing the elevator shaft behind it.

Emma and Mickey carefully picked their way out of their hiding spots and joined Jack.

"Bit dark isn't it?" Mickey tightened the straps on his gloves, then without another word he jumped forward.

"Isn't that a little danger-" Emma was cut off by Captain Jack grabbing her around the waist and flinging the both of them into the darkness.

Biting back the urge to scream all the profanities she knew at Captain Jack, it took Emma a moment to realize that they weren't falling nearly as fast as they should. Looking up she could barely make out Jack's arm wrapped around the suspension rope.

"Nice of you guys to join me." Mickey remarked snidely as Captain Jack carefully put Emma down and then lowered himself onto the floor.

Emma blinked several times trying to adjust to the dim light cast by flickering bulbs. There was a sort of eerie glow about the place that Emma assumed came from being under the Thames. Cautiously she stepped forward.

"Oh yuck!" Emma wrinkled her nose as she found herself standing in a foot deep slimy puddle, "Thank Rassilon I didn't wear my trainers for this." Captain Jack chuckled at that. "What?" Emma hissed, shaking her foot trying to get the water off.

"Nothing," He smiled smugly, "You're just hard to figure out ."

Emma frowned, "Well you're not." She turned towards the corridor and marched off with an annoyed "_humph!"_

"You need to work on your people skills." Mickey laughed and took off after her.

Jack stood there for a moment, "What's wrong with my people skills?" He asked bewildered.

* * *

><p>"I don't like the look of this, Doctor." Martha had her gun raised and her trigger finger was twitching.<p>

The Doctor didn't look up from the floor, which he'd been staring at intently for some time.

"What exactly are you looking at?" Jack asked.

"The floor." The Doctor waved him off, continuing to stare.

"Why? What for?"

"Jack don't disturb him I'm sure he has his reasons!" Martha hissed.

"Right!" The Doctor looked up abruptly, "This way!" He strode on a diagonal across the hall and stopped. He tilted his head slightly and then pressed himself flat against the wall, listening. "Aha!" He exclaimed giving the wall a shove.

"How did you know that was there?" Jack gaped at the new uncovered passageway.

The Doctor gave Jack a large crooked grin, "I'm clever."

* * *

><p>"We're lost aren't we?" Emma glared at Mickey and Captain Jack.<p>

"No… we're just taking a detour." Mickey flipped the map he'd been drawing upside down, looking confused.

"Typical boy. To worried about looking manly to look up skimatics before going on a recon mission. Give me that." Emma grabbed the map, "Idiot. We've been going in circles. And you never marked the secret door right there." She pointed at a spot on the map, "That's where we want to go."

* * *

><p>"Now I see why Emma didn't want to come with you." Jack said, staring down the barrel of a gun."Well that's just rude that is." The Doctor protested.<p>

"I said stop talking!" One of the guards poked The Doctor in the chest with his gun.

"What should we do with them?" Another guard asked.

"Probably take 'em to the boss yeah?" The first one grunted.

"Alright you three, let's go." A third grabbed Martha's wrists and cuffed them before pushing her forward, "Ladies first." He growled.

* * *

><p>"The Doctor's been here." Emma muttered examining the floor."They were taken prisoner, by what looks like some really buff guys with guns."<p>

"You can tell they had guns just by looking at their footprints?" Captain Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Of course I can't." Emma stood up, "There are bullet shells on the ground too."

"Bullets?"

"Don't worry Mickey. Martha is fine. Come on they went this way. Hey guys do you think-" Emma stopped having just realized how quiet it was, "Guys? Where did you- ow!" She looked at her arm, there was a dart lodged deep into the muscle, "Oh shit…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I've given up completely on trying to post on a regular schedule. Special thanks Sharadethia for the usual stuff, editing, advice, ect. Writers block is especially bad right now, so this was a filler chapter that I worked out while trying to write the real stuff.<em>

_AN2: If their are any monsters you want to see or any adventures you want Emma and The Doctor to go on just let me know._


	10. Shaun

"Congrats Mr. Temple-Noble!" The Nurse smiled as she handed over the child, "You're a father!"

Shaun looked down at the bundle in his hand. He still couldn't understand how this had happened, this child looked nothing like him.

"She has your eyes." Donna pointed out, having noticed Shaun's hesitation, "Dear, I know what you're thinking. I swear to you she is your daughter, if you want we can test the DNA, I would never-"

"I know," Shaun planted a kiss on Donna's forhead, "She's beautiful. What are we going to call her?"

"Oh I dunno…" Donna leaned back, "What about Ella after your sister?"

"Ella is a nutter. Maybe we shouldn't curse our child with a future of drinking problems and one night stands. How about Sylvia after your mum?"

"I thought you said we weren't going to curse her!"

"Right sorry." Shaun laughed.

"I've decided!" Donna held her arms out for the baby, "We'll call her Emma. Emma Temple-Noble."

* * *

><p>For the longest time Donna had this irrational fear that if she looked away from her daughter, even for a second, Emma would cease to exist. Shaun pointed out to her that this was crazy, and Emma wasn't going to just up and disappear, but Donna refused to listen. Most nights she would stay up and just watch Emma sleep in her crib until fatigue finally took hold and she'd wake up the next morning in a panic.<p>

One morning Donna woke up and ran over to the crib only to find that Emma was in fact not in there. Fearing the worst Donna screamed and ran out of the room, searching every corner of the house for her missing child. Finally after about half an hour Donna collapsed on the couch, sobbing. That was when Shaun walked in with Emma balanced on his shoulders.

"Donna sweetheart what's wrong?" Shaun rushed over.

"Shaun!" Donna continued to sob, not looking up, "I can't find Emma, she's disappeared. I told you she would… she… she…"

Emma giggled, and made a grab for Donna's hair.

"Oh Shaun! You found her!" Donna cried gratefully scooping her daughter into her arms.

"She never disappeared. I told you she had a doctor's appointment today."

Still, it was another few months before Donna was finally convinced that her child was not going to disappear and could be left in a playpen or a crib unattended for short increments of time.

* * *

><p>"Donna!" Shaun slammed the door behind him, "Donna I think you forgot something!"<p>

"Really?" Donna looked up from her spot on the couch, "I don't think I- oh!"

"Oh?" Shaun repeated angrily, setting baby Jack down in his playpen, "You forget your child and husband as the park and all you have to say is 'oh'? Where is Emma?"

"Right here daddy." Emma came tripping into the room, "Mummy got one of her headaches so I was making her some tea."

"You were letting Emma, and five year old, use the stove?"

"Was I?" Donna frowned, "I didn't mean to."

" I've had about enough of this. Come on Emma, we're going."

"Where?"

"I dunno, to get icecream." Shaun picked up Jack and headed for the door.

"What about mummy's tea?"

"If she wants tea she can make it herself."

* * *

><p>"No Shaun I've told you," Donna sighed exasperated, "the doctors can't find any reason for my headaches. "<p>

"Oh I have a reason." Shaun pulled a pile of shirts out of his dresser and stuffed them into a bag, "You're bonkers. You forget everything, you spend your days with your head in the clouds. You've been neglecting the kids. Emma needs special attention which you have failed to give her. You're not you anymore Donna. I've had just about enough of this."

"Shaun! Shaun please!"

"Look, you're not the woman I fell in love with. The court date is set for next Friday. Don't forget." Shaun grabbed his bag and hurried out the room, "Emma grab your brother! We're leaving!"

* * *

><p>"We're truly sorry." The coroner said, "It was a brain aneurism. There's no way we could have known. Is there anyone you and your brother can go to?"<p>

Emma frowned biting back the urge to tell the coroner that there were in fact several ways they could have caught a brain aneurism, they were just too stupid to know how. "Umm… well there is our mother, she's back in England though."

"Plus also she's-Ow!" Jack glared at Emma, who had just kicked his shin.

"We'll arrange something with her immediately." Emma put on her most winning smile, "Thank you."

The coroner nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Emma watched him leave then rounded on Jack. "Are you a moron!?" She hissed.

"Compared to you, everyone's a moron."

"If you had told him that mom was a nutter then he would have sent us off to an orphanage! Or worse he could have sent us to live with Grandpa and Grandma in Florida!"

"You'd rather live with a crazy person than some old people?"

"Some old people that smell like moth balls and decay. And yes."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay so here's the thing. I got this message saying that Ten-Too was obviously Emma's dad and I should go more into detail over how Donna and Shaun broke up, and how Shaun died. To me that was as good as a request gets. I just wanted to clear a few things up. Ten-too will never be in this fic because he is with Rose where he belongs and beside Donna is too good a person to cheat on Shaun. <em>

_As always thanks so much for reading guys! It really means a lot! _


	11. Chapter 11: William and Friend

"You know what my father used to always say to me?" Emma scratched absently at the cell wall, marking another hour had passed, "He always used to say 'Emma leave that poor man alone. He's payed to do this, and you're just a kid. You don't know anything about this stuff. Not really.' He would tell me that anytime I tried to correct anyone. Plumbers, electricians, meteorologists, doctors…" Doctors. When was the Doctor going to get here? Did he even know they'd been captured? _Don't be stupid Emma! _She told herself, _Of course he knows. He's The Doctor. He knows everything._

"Clearly your father didn't know you that well then." Jack put his arm around Emma in a lame attempt at comforting her. "It seems to me like you know just about everything."

Emma gave him a sad smile.

"How long has it been?" Mickey yawned.

"About twenty-two hours." Emma glanced at her tally marks.

"Where do you think The Doctor is then? He's taking his own sweet time isn't he?"

"He'll come. He always comes. I'm not worried."

Mickey made a noise of disbelief and turned his back, muttering something about tin dogs.

"You really trust The Doctor, huh?" Captain Jack asked.

"Not in the least." Emma said, "But, I do know him. And I know if anyone can help me find my mum, it's him."

"And that's why you travel with him?"

"Yeah. That's why." Emma said.

_Emma? _The Doctor practically screamed in her head.

"Gaaaaaah!" Emma threw her hands over her ears, curling into the fetal position, "Not so loud!"

_Sorry… Emma is that you?_

"Of course it's me dumbo!"

"Who is she talking to?" Mickey asked Jack.

_Emma, are you okay? Have they hurt you? Are Jack and Mickey with you?_

"No, I mean yes I'm fine, and they're with me. No they haven't hurt me."

_Good, now, listen to me carefully. I have a plan. Just do what I say and everything will be alright._

* * *

><p>"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor…"<p>

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" The Doctor examined the young woman before him. She was petite, pale, and curvy. Blonde hair fell in waves over her shoulders, and her large emerald eyes gleamed with malicious intent.

"You don't remember me?" Her lips formed a pout that didn't reach her eyes, "Pitty, I remember you. And may I just say how, fabulous, it is to see you again."

"Pleasure."

"I assure you Doctor, the pleasure is all mine. I've been waiting to see you for _ages_. And I must admit it's a bit disappointing how long it took you to discover our little… _operation. _It never used to take you this long to take action."

"Right, Originem Tempus am I right?"

"Oooooh now really Doctor! I'm disappointed in you!"

_Yeah well you sure don't look disappointed, _The Doctor thought, watching the young woman bounce up and down, practically bursting with excitement.

"I mean honestly of all the people I expected to figure it out! No, no, noooo Doctor! Originem Tempus is just the… erm… icing on top of the cake, if you will, the cover up operation! Something to distract the less… to put it kindly… less _desirable _investigations. And boy have we had quite a few come through too! PIs and Police even a Detective Inspector."

His mind was burning with questions. Who was this girl? Why did she seem so familiar? And yet he knew he'd never seen her before, she was like a distant memory, someone he may have been close to many years ago. Oh he could spend hours trying to figure this out. He glances at the clock. No he couldn't. _Five minutes, you promised Emma, only five more minutes. _

"Alright, I'll bite." The Doctor said, playing off what he'd learned so far about this woman. "How do I know you."

Her entire face hardened, yet she still kept a girlish appearance. _Like a doll. A little human doll. _The Doctor thought.

"Now, now, pet." A young man, maybe Emma's age sauntered into view, "We must not upset the poor man. He's been through quite a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't remember you for a good long while."

"I haven't been taking orders from you, and I'm not about to start. You're just a child." The girl spat the last word, though she looked slightly younger than him.

"Age does not define a man's maturity." The boy replied calmly.

_This is great! _The Doctor thought, _If they keep talking I might not have to distract them at all. _

"Now that's a very clever plan Doctor, but I'm sure whatever you're intending to do in… two minutes thirty-five seconds, we can put a stop to." The girl had her attention back on him, "And don't bother trying to shield your thoughts, I know you too well for you to be able to do that."

"You know Doctor, this whole operation is your doing. And we'd actually like to thank you. Without you we wouldn't have been brought together for this purpose. I'll be the first to admit my father was not the kindest of men, and I am quite thankful that you stopped him. And to show just how thankful we are, we will release you and your friends." The boy said, holding up his hand to cut off the girls objections.

"But what is it exactly you are doing?"

"My dear friend, if I told you I'd have to kill you, and believe me" The boys tone was strong, almost hypnotizingly convincing, "I'd rather not kill you. Now call of your little red headed friend, and I'll have one of our guards escort you out."

"Can I at least know who you are first."

"My name is William Saxon."

And at that a guard grabbed The Doctor and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"But you must have some idea what they're doing!" Emma protested.<p>

"None, and I don't like admitting that either. I didn't even know The Master had a son."

"And what about the girl? Could she be The Master's too?" Martha asked from her spot on the couch. Everyone was gathered in the Smith's living room, trying, and failing, to calm their nerves with tea.

"I doubt it… The way they talked to each other, it seems more like they are in a business relationship. Besides, I can't shake this feeling that I've met her before, and whoever she is, I get the feeling she has something to do with the disappearance of Donna."


	12. Chapter 12: Seeing Ghosts

It took a while to convince Jack that he couldn't come with them, he argued and whined the entire ride home. But finally by some miracle, they were able to drop him off right in front of Sylvia's house.

"I'm telling Grandma where you are going!" He stormed angrily towards the door.

"No need!" Emma called after.

At that moment Sylvia Noble herself can bursting through the front door, "You! _You!" _She screeched, "Get out now! Go away! What if Donna comes home and sees you! What the-" She stopped short, "You're not The Doctor."

"Actually Gramms, he is." Emma sighed and gave her grandmother a fleeting hug, "His face just changed is all, but same, well almost the same man, same TARDIS, same everything, except his face."

"And how exactly do you know this!?"

"I've been traveling with him, I was right. Mum was stolen, and we're gonna find her."

Sylvia stared from The Doctor to Emma, clearly torn. Tears began to spill onto her cheeks. After what seemed like hours, but was actually only a minute she finally sighed, "And you think you can find y daughter?"

"Yes ma'am." The Doctor said.

"I wasn't asking you! Emma?"

"I really do."

"Then there is no stopping you."

"But that's not fair!" Jack interrupted. "Can't I go to?"

"Hardly!" Sylvia glared at him, "You skipped school didn't you? That's where you've been? Go inside and do your homework!"

"Don't worry, I have a bad habit of showing up again," The Doctor whispered to him, "like a bad penny."

* * *

><p>"So who is she?" Emma asked the second they were alone again.<p>

"Who is who?" The Doctor was clearly avoiding the question, refusing to look up from the controls he was fidgeting with.

"You know who. The girl! When you talked about her, you acted like you'd seen a ghost or something!"

"Seen a … ghost?"

"Yes, a ghost! A ghost! It's a figure of speech space man! It means-"

"I know what it means!" The Doctor interrupted, "Seen a … ghost… a … GHOST!"

"Oh no!" Emma began to back up, "I know that face, that's your 'I-have-an-idea-and-it-probably-won't-turn-out-the-way-we-expect-it-to-but-it'll-all-work-out-in-the-end' look, I'm getting out of here before you do something stupid!" She turned for her room, but before she could even take a step The Doctor bolted past her in the direction of the library as fast as his long legs could carry him.

Rolling her eyes Emma darted after, but by the time she caught up The Doctor was already there, tearing through a box labeled 'Prydonian Chapter'. Pictures were flying everywhere until he came across the one he'd been looking for and the movement stopped, as he sat down to study it.

Emma knew The Doctor might be a while, and that he'd need quiet to study whatever it was he was looking at, so she contented herself in looking at other photos while waiting. There was one labeled _Ushas _that depicted a girl excitedly holding a rat up by its tail. In the next picture labeled _Ushas & Drax _a boy with wild looking eyes was clearly trying to set the rat on fire, and Ushas was carefully trying to protect it. '_Ushas' _Emma laughed to herself, _'Queen of the rats!' _The last picture she looked at had to young boys in it, one of the named was crossed off, but the other read _Koschei Mekail. _One of the boys stood straight, his hair cut short and a stern expression masked his otherwise adorable looking face, the other boy, had his arm thrown carelessly around the shorter one, and huge mischievous smile spread across his face. Confused, Emma wondered why she didn't remember any of these people, she was after all supposed to know everything The Doctor knew.

"I've got it!" The Doctor smiled wildly, waving the picture in his hand. "Here!"

Emma studied the picture. Somehow it was different, less posed then the other. Someone had apparently taken a picture of a bunch of students, eleven to be exact, spread out across a classroom just minding their own business. There were two boys near the front, writing furiously, perhaps grading papers. In the very back corner stood another boy, he seemed to have noticed the camera and was frowning at it. A girl with bright blue hair was leaning in laughing at something the handsome boy next to her said, obviously those two were dating. Close to them was a frail looking girl, barely visible over the journal she was writing in. And smack dab in the middle were the four kids from the earlier pictures, Drax sat entranced by the fire, over which Ushas seemed to be brewing some chemical mixture. Next to her sat the mischievous boy, who although he was handing a beaker full of chemicals to Ushas had his attention fully fixed on the stern adorable one who sat reading a short distance away.

"Do you remember how I described the girl?"

"Naturally."

"Well then, of these students, who do you think would regenerate into such a character?"

Emma studied the picture a second more before replying, "I can narrow it down to three. First, the frail looking girl, she looks kinda different from the others, like she doesn't exactly fit in. That might set someone off, make them turn into a crazy person. Second, keeping in mind that Time Lords can change gender in regenerations, the mischievous looking boy, he just seems the type," at that The Doctor chuckled a bit, "And third, that girl with the blue hair, I know she doesn't look like she'd have the sort of psycho murderer personality you described, but people change, maybe something traumatic happened to her or something."

"I thought it might be the 'frail looking girl' too, although she always seemed so strong to me. Her name was Ghost. I don't think it was her though, she couldn't have… still I moved on."

_Ghost. _Suddenly a stream of memories assaulted Emma. This poor girl Ghost went through so much. Constantly being berated and spit at because of who she was. Being forced into classes she hardly understood. Living so far from home, and trying so hard to be diplomatic all the time, even though she couldn't speak. And her only friends were a girl obsessed with chemicals and rats, an insane boy, and another boy who was so scared emotionally and physically that it was a wonder he was still alive. Poor, poor Ghost.

"The second one, well that's Koschei Mekail. He's definitely out. No questions asked."

"Why?"

"I said no questions asked. And as for the third… that's gotta be our gal!"

"Who is she?"

"That was Millennia, she umm… I lost her and her boyfriend Rallon on one of my first outings in the TARDIS. The celestial toymaker-"

"Say no more. That I know about."

"Exactly! She shouldn't have been able to regenerate! She was gone for good. So the question is how? And I'm willing to bet my sonic screwdriver that whatever brought her back has something to do with our very own Donna Noble!"

"But how do you know?" Emma asked.

"Call it a huntch."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I do apologize for taking so long to update, hence the two updates so close together. I have an endless list of excuses for taking so long which I won't bother you with. ANYWHO, there was some shamelss allusion in this particular chapter to another BEAUTIFUL fanfiction, "When We Were Young" by <strong>Sharadethia <strong>as a sort of thank you for her editing in earlier chapters, and her all around fabulousness.  
><em>

_Will update soon, enjoy!_


End file.
